


Icarus

by totally_not_a_wizard



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Distance, Fake Science, Grinding, Idk m8, M/Other, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Anatomy, a little aggressive on both sides, both characters are vague so go wild, but nothing malicious, could maybe be dub-con since the character is sort of under the influence, i don't know SHIT about no mans sky, just a PINCH of feelings at the end, most similar to the character null, probably inconsistent pov, probably poor coping mechanisms, science experiments turned sexual, self preservation skills at an all time low, sorta hate sex, the traveller is the weird glowy star head type of traveller, uhhhhhh, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_wizard/pseuds/totally_not_a_wizard
Summary: A traveller hires a korvax on an offhand request to study and record theirs and other species they come across in their travels.Too bad the traveller is a depressed wreck of a person that uses sex to vaguely cope, with the korvax accidentally jumpstarting their developing fascination with the android, drugging them with an aphrodisiac on accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when i went at this i didn't have a name for either character, so thats why they're never referred to by name.  
> does it make it confusing? yes. am i going to fix it? no.  
> the title is really bullshit and artsy its bc the traveller character kind of looks like the sun and yea h.  
> creativity.

“There's an experiment I've been meaning to run, mind if I use you?” His voice broke the comfortable silence as he referred to the other on the ship. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Their hoarse voice replied. It was an odd sensation on his receptors for a voice to have no source. They got up casually, dropping their tablet on the bed and stretching. The orbiting metallic rings spun and stilled around their head at their sudden movement. The korvax closed the space between and they easily offered up both wrists. 

“I've done this with humans, but I’m unsure of your kind’s reaction, given differences in anatomy.” Taking them by the wrists, he turned over their gloved hands in examination.

“Really? I’m the most human thing I know.” The traveler said with an air of irony, uncaring of their co-pilot’s tightening grip. What else did they have to do on this ship? So maybe their self preservation skills were a bit off kilter, but in the eyes of a whole universe? It didn't matter. 

Their rings circled their sparking core lazily. He carefully rolled up their sleeve, exposing a purely mechanical arm, pulsing with a similar light to their head. He produced a small needle and pressed it into a glowing white vein, ignoring their natural wince. As he injected the clear fluid, it immediately felt uncomfortable, but as it was slowly converted into a similar plasma-like state as the rest of them, it warmed and felt heavy in their veins.

“That should be it.” He tossed the empty needle into a bin at the end of their cot, looking over their exposed arm with a scientific eye. 

“Am I allowed to know what you just injected into my system, or is it a secret experimental drug?” They asked with a laugh.

“In humans, it simply boosts healing capabilities. You obviously aren't organic, so who knows what it’ll do.” He said with little empathy, pulling out their tablet and typing a few things in.

“So far it’s just warm.” They shrugged testing and flexing both hands. He looked up a moment before imputing more data.

“Noted.” He said with a slight nod. They laid back down again, but was met with a burning sensation down their spine. By the time they could voice the occurrence, it lessened to a low heat at the center of their hips. The korvax wheeled over in his chair and looked at them intensely, tablet at the ready to record anything. 

“I'm glad I have your attention.” They said, though surprised when their voice came out high and shaky. A wave of pleasure wracked their body as he pressed two fingers roughly to the base of their neck, as if to find a pulse. “I don't have a physical pulse, idiot.” They snapped, pressing against him and shivering. Their back arched, legs shaking as they strained into the air. They gasped as he pulled away and their bodies dropped to the bed, though twitching. He said nothing, hovering over them with nothing more than a questioning gaze. “Any theories on what it does yet?” They felt out of breath, though they were only laying there.

“Strong reaction to touch, internal body temperature rising a handful of degrees, nothing to base anything solid on.” He replied, voice just a smidge softer than before. A full body shiver passed through them as he sounded closer than he was, voice sending shockwaves through them they couldn't quite hide. “Anything you can gather?” 

“I'm not the scientist here-  _ fuck _ -” Their hands fisted in the sheets, their clothes felt too heavy. “Get this fucking suit off me.” They hissed, tearing at the velcro straps down their sides and fumbling, hands feeling distant and numb. The korvax hesitated before setting his tablet down and pulling off their chest piece. They shivered as the cold air hit their burning skin. They cursed and cursed at themself and his firm pulls, whining in something closer to pleasure than pain. 

“Are- are you okay?” His voice dipped into genuine concern for a moment. 

“Keep touching me.” They muttered. They pulled his hands back to rest at their waist sharply. Their core emitted large arcs of energy to the stub of their neck and down their shoulders as they drew him closer. He was hesitant, like he was with any physical contact, but filed the excuse to touch them under “scientific purposes” and deemed to examine the consequences at a later date. The latex padded hands dragged across their mechanical torso, finding many similarities to his own body in theirs. They bit back a groan, hips lurching into the air as he traced their sides.

“Is this sexual pleasure you're experiencing?” He asked flatly. 

“Fuck me and find out.” They spat without much thought. “It's an experiment.” They added with a teasing lilt. Much to their surprise, he swung a leg over them and pressed his weight against them. They shuddered and twitched up against him, trying to find friction between their legs. 

“I didn't know your kind even had sexual organs.” His hands rested on their chest and he settled over them.

“We don't,” They gasped at a sharp press downwards. “Just the sensation, ah  _ fuck _ .” He started to rock against them. Their hands found his, but he repositioned, undoing their belt with ease and pulling the armor from them. He quickly found the nondescript bulge between their legs and looked at them with question. 

“Just… rub?” 

“Yes, you dumb shit.” They thrusted upwards to meet his hovering hand. His coils burned at their coarseness, liking them much better when they were idle and piliant. The thought was quickly filed away as he returned the roughness with hard grinds against them, drawing a gasping moan from them. He found the material was almost sponge-like in his hands, able to be pressed down slightly and return to its original state. A cry pulled him from his thoughts of their physical make up as their back arch and they went stiff for a moment, hips jolting. They felt back soon after, panting and whining at his continued stimulus, squirming beneath him.

“Was that an orgasm?”

“ _ Ah _ \- fuck yes-” They gasped, startled when he suddenly stooped over them, holding their hips down.

“How much more can you take?” He asked. 

“Why don't we find out then?” They laughed, breathlessly and nervously, pressing against his restraining hold. 

“Maybe when I've made you cum another ten times you won't speak so coarsely to me.” His hand returned, palm grinding down angrily. They still managed to choke out a few more biting words.

“I'm your fucking employer, you're here because of  _ me.”  _ Their growl turned into a whine as he held them by the small of their back and grinded himself against them. Even through his clothing, they could feel a similar shape to their own anatomy and idly wondered if he could feel it like themselves, though the drug was probably amplifying the pleasure. His thrusts were sharp and determined, quickly bringing them over the edge again with a broken cry. He never stopped moving, bringing them roughly to their next climax again and again. They were shaking, moaning something almost recognizable as his name as they weakly bucked against him to meet his thrusts. 

If he was enjoying himself, he made no indication. He lifted their lower body against him for easier access, also because of the appealing sight of the rest of them awkwardly limp, unable to grasp at anything efficiently. The rings circled sporadically, seemingly unable to cope with the sheer amount of stimuli they were being given. They pressed shaky hands to the base of their neck, giving an added sensation of their own energy arching off them and the pressure of certain sweet spots. Whining, unable to beg, they were brought over the edge again, light jumping own their body and meeting his with a harsh jolt. He grunted and stilled for a moment, as if collecting himself. 

“What was that?” His voice was a bit strained.

“Wh- what?” 

“You shocked me.”

“I- I did? Oh.” They panted. “Okay? Did I glitch your systems or something?” 

“Of course not. Korvax do not glitch.” He shot back with a scoff.

“Shut up.” They groaned, grinding their hips down trying to build the friction back up again. He pulled away instead pressing a hand firmly against them. There was a soft click and the traveler was shot back over the edge as his hand started vibrating. Their heaving was embarrassingly desperate as their hips jolted and rocked against him. His other hand looped around their back as he stooped over them, pressing their bodies together in a surprising softness. The rings around their core knocked against his screen, disorienting them further as they recovered from the high. Small, electric shocks jumped to the surface of his face, but he leaned into it, almost nuzzling into them, chin resting against the crook of their neck. 

The vibrations slowed and his grinds lessened, drawing a hearty sigh from them. He still showed minimal reaction, but didn’t push away when they wrapped their arms around their back and cupped the back of his head with one hand. They found a thick bundle of wires peeking out from his spine and gently traced up to the hard outline of their helmet-like headpiece. The trading of sparks and energy through his slow grind was numbing. They were reduced to gumbles and soft whines as they strained for more, overwhelmed by just the heat of their shared space. Their skin felt molten, the chill of his body against theirs might as well have been making it worse. 

He hummed against their neck, less his voice and more the whir of cooling fans somewhere in his body, but it was the first real reaction they could take as his own pleasure. Their hold tightened as the vibrations shot through them again, head spinning as they gave a choked cry. They couldn't move against his weight, bucking and twitching to no avail as a burning heat rose in their core again, stronger. The curve of his screen ghosted less than an inch from the fiery star of their head, sparks straining to connect them. His screen had shorted out at some point, leaving the occasional line of static across his face. His hands seemed unsure for the first time, a low whine escaping him as he neared. With a last burst of energy, they bucked into his hand, the surface of their core phasing through his screen, knocking away the orbitals and sending shockwaves through him. His own shaky moan joined their withering cry as their head shot back, he pulled his hand from them to steady himself. The air was just his subtle panting for minutes after as the afterglow slowly faded. 

“I didn't think… I- you-” He stuttered, shaking his head.

“You…?” They cupped his face gently, trying to act like they weren't about to pass out.

“I felt… I felt your pleasure as if it were my own.” He mumbled, though he had no discernable eyes, they felt his gaze go past them. The orbitals shifted and spun around them, signaling something he couldn't quite decipher. 

“...tired.” They muttered, pulling him closer. 

“I… we can talk in the morning.” He shifted, moving away.

“Please.” Their grip on him was weak. He hesitated for a painful moment before laying down next to them in the small cot. They leaned into him gratefully, slowly catching his hand in theirs, heart aching, expecting him to pull away. He squeezed their hand and didn't let go.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow they have names now how about that  
> sort of from Sareos (the thot)'s perspective, Zvax is the korvax (the one slowly realizing he can feel emotions)
> 
> shout out to the five other robot fuckers that read this you're the only valid thots here

All day, his had systems been on the brink of overheating, the cool interior of the ship his only savior. He found himself drawn to their distant form often, watching them scuttle back and forth between their docked fighter ship and the storage room. They hadn't said a word to him since the night before, though it might've been his early leave that pushed them away. He wasn't invested, he told himself. As the hours of lingering eyes drew on, the argument seemed less and less functional. For the first time he couldn't focus on work, mind replaying the nights events on its own, even through the many system checks he went through. They stumbled into the room sweaty and panting, an unlabeled container in their arms, lugging it to an empty corner across from his station. He grumbled and tensed. In an impulsive second, he loudly stood up and crossed the distance between them; them turning around with a start at his furious form. His hands feel soft, but firm against them as they were pressed against the wall. 

“You did something to me.” 

“What?”

“I've been overheating just looking at you, what did you  _ do _ .” He growled, fingers suddenly digging into their small waist.

“Fuck-” They gasped against him. “Look, look, if you want to do it again you could just  _ ask.” _

“Do  _ what?”  _

“If you wanna fuck, just ask.” They said with a smirk in their voice. 

“This is ridiculous.” Voice still low, hands still tense around them. He pulled them in by the waist, Sareos easily melding to his touch. “...Please?” A quiet, embarrassed, and grumbling request.

“Since you asked nicely.” The small arcs of energy around their neck split and jumped to his screen. He bit back a sound and his grip faltered. They breathed out a sharp sigh, caught off guard by the jolt of his leg between their thighs. The sparks were sporadic, anything from a short transference of lust and pleasure to a literal electric shock, varying in intensity as the korvax pressed further, pressing some kind of kiss into their shoulder. He groaned softly, realising this wasn't quite the ideal place for such acts. 

“Can we go to your room?” He asked quietly, holding their wrists loosely as they threatened to wander further.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck.” They laughed at themself. “You're a fucking trip.” He tilted his head at the phrase, but didn't have half a brain to ask in the state he was in. 

Quickly whisked away, they could hardly shut the door behind them before they were slammed against the nearest wall. His hands grabbing roughly at their waist and ass, pressing and grinding against him. They choked on a moan, something in a language he didn't catch, he responded in a low, soft sound, something they hadn't heard before in him. His hips bucked, grinding near shamelessly on their thigh as they struggled to find a pace. The heat only worsened, a system and a half shutting down as the very edge of their core brushed the side of his face. A split second of a searing heat in his chest arose, fluttering and… panicked? Before disappearing as they shifted onto their other leg for a better angle at his own thigh against their groin. He gasped sharply as they pressed their face lightly against his, as if testing the waters like they hadn't done this before. The heat surged again, layering with his original sensations and he was thrown over the edge with an embarrassing cry of their name, distorted and glitching through his processor. He stilled nearly immediately, panting and shaking.

“Fuck-” They whined, walls crashing to the ground. “Zvax, I,” Whatever it was, died before they finished.

“It's… like you're transferring your physical and partial emotional reactions directly into my systems, it's…” He paused, untangling himself briefly, talking mostly to himself. “Absolutely unheard of outside of invasive korvax experimentations.”

“Yeah, that's uh, new.” They let their hands link at his waist. “I think it requires further experimentation.”

He leaned in sharply, knocking their orbitals out of the way roughly, making them jump. The soft lights across his screen felt smooth, the static a comfortable fuzz. They groaned as their surroundings went hazy for a moment before slowly sharpening, still a little incapacitated as they couldn't see the closest things to the front of their face.

“Sensitive.” Hand suddenly cupping the bulge at their crotch, they whined. He cursed when they suddenly bucked into his hand, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. “Keep doing that.” He grumbled. They picked up the pace, slamming down a bit too hard on his thigh as he changed positions. One hand around their waist and the other between their shoulder blades, doing little to support them as the edges of his mind began to blur. Soft and painfully hesitant moans bubbled up from his processors. He softened, seeming to melt against them. The firm press against the wall shifted into something more of a desperate entangle, an embrace rather than a forceful hand. 

“Tell me what you're thinking, so I know what I'm interpreting.” He said slowly, a smooth raw voice that they never wanted to forget the sound of.

“It- it’s good, so good, physically. Friction, heat…” They shuddered as he pressed his face against their core, nuzzling and persistent. 

“What are you  _ thinking?” _ He murmured. They swore they could feel his voice. They stilled, legs untangling and arms firm around his back. They refused to properly look at him.

“That I’m in love with you.” They breathed like they needed it. He stilled, not pulling away, but not pushing either. They felt a sense of confusion tickle at the edge of their mind that wasn't quite their own.

“Sareos.” The warmth in his voice was held back. “You…” A hand was placed gently on their chest. They took that as a push away.

“Are you gonna finish fucking me or did I just ruin it?” They snapped after a long, silent moment, pulling away as much as they could before they hit the wall. 

“Shut up.” They might’ve heard the sadness in his voice. He pressed against them, against their core. They whined against him. “Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up _ .” He hissed, grabbing them by the waist and grinding a thigh between their legs. Holding them by the shoulders with one arm, his other hand made quick work of them. He grinded his palm down hard on their sensitive crotch, slowly working his hand up to a harsh vibrate. Their moans were bit back, hips desperately jerking against his relentless grip. Sparks arched between them, but they almost hurt this time. They were stronger, pushing deeper against his circuitry. Their whines turned to gasping, suddenly cut off by their vision going white and his body crashing into them in climax. An array of embarrassing sounds came out of them, contrasting to his simple harsh grunt. He was hot, twitching, grip painfully tight on wherever he could reach. His face was still pressed to theirs. 

_ “I love you, I love you, I love you.” _ It came in waves, burning with a bitterness and hatred that neither of them could place. It was Zvax’s hands that didn't let go. Their gasping turned guttural as the connection turned painful. As soon as anything connected to Zvax, they were shot back with a sting. He pushed away before they could open their mouth, their shoulders getting jammed against the wall before he left without another word. 

  
  
  



End file.
